The balancing act
by KirbyKilljoy
Summary: What happens when james kidnappes chad and sonny? will they be able to escape, or will they stay there forever
1. Chapter 1

I sat up in my bed and breathed heavily…

Sonny! Sonny it was just a dream! I told myself

Only one guy could do this to me

And that mans name is james conroy

I sat in my bed and drifted off back into my deep sleep

Sonnys dream

No! James! Please don't hurt chad!

"To late sonny… You broke my heart!"

I heard a gun shot and woke up crying in my bed…

I sighed and breathed in heavily

James…Conroy…I hate you….

The next day

I entered the so random set happily and cheerfully.

It was a great day!

Until I saw a certain 3 named jerk throb walking towards me

"Chad"

"Sonny"

"cooper"

"Monroe"

"Why aren't you back at "Mackenzie falls"?

What? A guy cant come see his favorite random

"1. No and 2. Since when was I your favorite random?" I smiled a bit at this question… And 3. Why are you really here?"

Psh… Sonny..Funny Funny little sonny…. You are always my favorite random!

I rolled my eyes and walked away from him

What just happened?

I walked into my dressing room and surprisingly (not)

Tawni was checking herself out

"tawni do you think you could stop gloating over yourself for 2 minutes…

NO! she quickly replied

I sighed and silently walked out of my dressing room and began walking until I felt 1 hand on my waist and the other covering my mouth.

I tried to sream but couldn't

The dark figure pulled me around to the corner and pushed me up against the wall

"Ja-James? " I managed to stutter out

Now I was scared out of my mind

"Oh my poor little innocent sonny… you thought you could just break my heart and get away with it? You are going to pay!"

"I-"

My talking was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing against mine

I struggled to push him off

I was traped in my own nightmare.

After a few minutes he took a deep breath

"Chad! Chad! Help me !" I cried " Please…."

Oh my little sonny… He already knows about this..

Infact he arranged me to come back..

"wha-what? NO! chad would never to that!" I cried

Poor little sonny… Betrayed by her Boyfriend chad.

Chad is no my "own" Hes not my boyfriend…!

Oh..dont you remember your " date"

"It…it was fake…"

"hm really…" he replied

Please chad… don't let it be true… Help me….


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny's POV

I suddenly shot up in bed and took a deep breath.

"sonny… It was just a bad dream! A dream!"

I looked around and found a note taped to my dressing room mirror.

What the? I whispered to myself

I picked up the note and stared at it. Was this really what I think?

Dear Sonny,

Meet me in the parking lot at 6:00 I need to tell you something…. Don't bring anyone!

Love,

CDC

Was this really from chad? What did he need to tell me?

5:59

Im standing in the parking lot…. Where is he???

I felt myself trying to force my scream out as a hand covered my mouth….

Whats going on???

"James???"

"Sorry..Sonny…."

"why?why!!!"

"you…broke…my…heart."

"wheres chad?"

"shhh don't speak…"

A voice behind me rang

Suddenly I felt my stomach tighten.

"NO! It was just a dream!"

"shh sonny "the blonde haired boy exclaimed

Of course… This is a dream again…

I shot back up into my bed sure I had returned to reality

Why was this happening? Was it a sign???

I heard a knock on the door and the door opened to show a blonde haired boy

"Hey sonny…"

He whispered.

Why was he whispering?

"I think you should forgive james…."

"What!!" I exclaimed

Chads POV

Why had i even agreed to do this?

He said if I didn't do this he'd kill sonny and me

I could just see him and his gun behind the door preying on us..

"I think you really should.."

Well… she whispered…"If you think I should I will"

I couldn't help it… I broke out in tears

NO! chad Dylan cooper does not cry

Sonnys POV

SUddeny I saw something wet drop down his face

Was he… Crying?

"Chad? Chad whats wrong!!"

The last thing I saw was james running through the door and a blur

I really was stuck in my own nightmare


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke in the back of a black pick up truck.

It was pitch black but I could tell no one was in the drivers seat.

I saw chad passed out next to me and shook him awake.

"Chad, Chad please wake up!"

His blonde hair was in enormous knots and blood crept down his face

I can't believe this is happening to him.

"chad!" I began to cry

Suddenly I heard a door slam and ooked up. Sitting there was james staring at me.

"Oh sunshine quiet down, You don't want anyone to hear you now do you?

I could feel the hot tears streaming down my face. My eyes were burning and my first were clenched. If I wasn't tied up I would strike at any second.

Seconds later chads piercing scream erupted throught my ears.

James took something out of his pocket and held it up to me. A GUN…

"shut up lover boy or she dies!"

"No!" he shrieked "please! Don't kill her! Kill me!"

I leaned against chad and shut my eyes. I couldn't bare to see this any longer.

A while later I drifted off to sleep

The next time I woke up I was in a small pitch black room chained up to the walls

I heard a loud noise from the side and a unfamiliar figure stood up.

"you awake sonny" James asked

I grumbled to myself Of course it was him.

He came up to me and slapped my cheek. I held on to it and began to cry.

"If I talk to you, you better respond!"

I just looked down, to furious to speak.

I was expecting another slap. But this time a piercing in my stomach came

I could feel his foot colliding with me and shrieked

"Shut up!"

"w-wh-wheres c-chad?" I managed to stutter out.

"Oh huny… he's all taken care of…" He smiled devilishly at me and walked back to the chair in the corner.

Chad's POV

Wheres sonny! He better not of hurt her!  
Wait… Where am I?

I looked around at the familiar room

Black walls with blue stripes and a large bed with white sheets and about 5 sofas in the room.

I could of sworn I've been here before??


	4. Chapter 4

Chad's POV

I sighed. Wherever this place was I knew I had been here before and I knew that I didn't want to be here. Something about this place gave me an eerie feeling. Not the type in the horror movies, the type where you feel like something is going to happen because you've been there so much but you couldn't quite place your finger on it. Well that's the feeling I got. I glanced around the room and decided to get up. I silently walked towards the door and turned the handle. Of course. Locked.

Sonnys POV

I kept wondering where chad was. What did James mean when he said "he's all taken care of?" Oh no! No! Don't tell me he's… he's dead.

"Uhh james," I spoke up. "i..is chad here?"

"Sonny.." he began to step towards me. In the time I had fallen asleep he had managed to change his clothes. I looked down and began to notice I was in different apparel to. Oh.. No He Didn't!

I felt his hand burning against my cheek as it made it's way down to my hair and to the back of my neck. He then suddenly kissed me. I swear if he wouldn't of stopped I would have thrown up. His lips tasted like maneas and they felt as if he had never heard of the word chapstick. Which, If you haven't, you should really get caught up. I slightly chuckled to myself and then became straighter. Sonny, you were kidnapped by james! This is no laughing matter. Uh oh. I guess I shouldn't have.. Laughed.

" Whats so funny sonny?" He chuckled to himself

"Pshh…. Uh nothing… I was thinking of a new comedy sketch I had."

"Sonny, Your not going to need it."

"What… What do you mean?"

" your going to stay here forever. You are now my slave and you will do as I wish and command. If you scream or disagree, youll regret it."

I breithed in deeply and gulped.

" Oh sonny, Leave that for later." He winked. " I need some entertainment tonight"

I gulped again "o-oh r-eally I heard a new… Comedy club opened up in hollywood. Haha I heard its really entertaining!"

" Oh… well I suppose I could go there"

I sighed in relief

"But.. I was figuring" He came closer to me" maybe you have any idea of something we could do here"

" ugh no I don't"

He clenched his fists and stares at me. He then lifts his fist and punches me straight in the gut. I scream in pain.

"now that I think about it" He said while getting on top of me. "I think I have some real entertainment here" He said as he slipped my shirt off.

Chad's POV

I could hear sonnys screams in pain. I had no idea what was going on. But I knew It couldn't be good. I had to save her. I had to get out of here.

Sonny's POV

Well that was it. I officialy wasn't a virgin anymore. No more feeling pure and holy for me. I couldn't believe it. Everything, I had worked for, Gone in one day. All because of him. All because of James.


	5. Chapter 5

Chads POV

I slowly began to open my eyes and glanced around the room. I at up and tried to regain my thoughts from had been going on? I asked myself. What could of possibly of been going on? I sighed. It was like I was in a puzzle trying to fit the pieces together. An immposible puzzle at that. So, I thought to myself. Where is this place. I know I've seen it and been here….. The walls… theres something about them that just creeps me… Oh My God… I know where I am.

Sonny's POV

I felt like I was about to throw up. I had no idea why I was so sick, but I felt absolutely nasty. I moaned and rolled onto my stomach. What the? I was Just on chains.. Now im in a room..? on a bed? Weird.. I think I've been here before.

Nothing made sense. I couldn't even remember what had happened yesterday. My mind was completely blank. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang and a thud.

"FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCKITY FUCK!"

What the hell? I thought to myself. I suddenly saw james bash through the door and give me a evil smirk. I looked at him strangely wondering why he was staring at me. I looked down trying to see what he was looking at. Of course. I had wondered why there had been a breeze. I grabbed the sheet and pulled it up over me so only my face was showing under the blanket.

"Come on sonny, Don't be so shy. It's a free country" He walked closer to me. "Why not break some.. rules" He gave me another smirk and sat down next to me.


	6. Chapter 6

I gulped and prepared for whatever was next

The next day

Chads POV

I cant believe I didn't realize it before. I mean it was staring me straight in the face in her real solid gold picture frame above her bed and her girly room. The answer was so simple. But the thing I wonder was why I had been here before.

FLASHBACk

-meet me at my house

-Tawni

"What the? " I spat to myself. "why does tawni want me?"

Later at tawni's house she opened the door in her silk pajamas that would make any regular guy turned on, but just made me want to vomit. How could she dress like that? I mean its Pajamas, but still.

I walked up with her stairs with her and sat on her bed.

"So Tawni why did you waa----" before I could finish my sentence she was on top of me kissing me. I was horrified. I tried to get out of her grasp but shes way stronger than she appears. I gasp for air as she goes lower and takes my shirt off.

"Tawni!" I yelled "Get off me."

"but chad…. I thought you loved me"

"Tawni! I don't love you!! I never will"

That day I crushed her heart. That's the day this whole network fued began. She turned everyone against us. How could I of not remembered?

Sonny's POV

I woke up under the blankets with james's arms around me.

I need to get my clothes on. I escaped his grasp and started heading for the door. But before I could make it, I felt a sharp bullet in my shoulder.


End file.
